In The Class Room
by Lala Chastela
Summary: Kelas, hanyalah tempat untuk belajar. Tapi, kelas juga memiliki fungsi yang lain bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Saat pulang sekolah di kelas yang sepi, Sasuke menemukan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.


**In The Class Room**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, aneh, banyak typo, OOC**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah murid SMP yang populer. Tidak seperti kebanyakan Hyuuga lainnya. Sebut saja Neji, kakak sepupunya yang amat populer di kalangan para siswa (terutama wanita) dan guru karena kepintaran dan juga kesempurnaan fisiknya. Hinata tidak seperti Hanabi, adik perempuannya yang jenius. Hinata hanyalah murid sederhana yang lebih suka berdiam diri. Seperti Hyuuga lainnya, Hinata juga dikaruniai otak yang encer dan tubuh yang proposional seperti Hyuuga lainnya, namun ia lebih memilih tidak tampil mencolok.

Di kelas, hanya beberapa murid saja yang dekat dengannya. Tak banyak murid yang memperhatikannya. Namun, ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya dari hari ke hari. Ya, itulah rutinitas Sasuke Uchiha. Bungsu dari Uchiha bersaudara ini selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Mungkin, bila diadakan kuis tentang 'Hyuuga Hinata' ialah yang keluar sebagai juara satu dengan nilai sempurna.

Uchiha yang dipuja para siswi ini sudah lama menaruh hati pada sang Hyuuga heiress. Sasuke menyukai cara berjalannya, senyumannya, rona merah di pipinya bila Sasuke tengah tertangkap basah mengawasinya, semua yang Hinata miliki ia suka.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita, Hinata tidak pernah memuja Sasuke. Inilah salah satu 'daya tarik' Hinata menurut Uchiha muda ini. Sasuke ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya namun ada satu halangan besar, yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata. Ia **tak'kan pernah **membiarkan mahluk mana pun mengganggu adik tercintanya. Kesimpulannya, Neji memiliki penyakit sister complex stadium akhir.

Selama ini, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh. Berada satu kelas dengannya saja sudah merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang besar. Namun saat ini, Sasuke sudah membulatkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Entah Dewi Fortune sedang berpihak padanya atau apa akhirnya datang juga saat-saat dimana Neji pergi. Ya, Neji yang sudah kelas 3 SMP sudah mulai libur. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak akan disia-sia'kan Sasuke. Beruntung 3 minggu sebelumnya Sasuke sudah 'gencar'pdkt dan selalu berakhir dengan luka-luka dari Neji. Akhirnya dengan seluruh keberanian dan dukungan dari Itachi dan Mikoto*?* bahkan Minato*?*, Sasuke membulatkan hati menembak Hinata (bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya).

Hari Rabu, sepulang sekolah Sasuke telah selesai mengerjakan tugas essay-nya di perpustakaan. Ia kembali ke kelas yang ia pikir telah kosong. Raut wajahnya yang datar berubah melembut. Ia melihat sang pujaan hatinya tengah membereskan beberapa buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanyanya. Orang yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke-san. Nampaknya kau juga mengerjakannya tadi" selidik Hinata sambil melihat buku-buku yang dibawa Sasuke. Sasuke 'tak membiarkan kesempatan langka seperti ini lewat begitu saja.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu" kata Sasuke to the point.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ya, mungkin lebih mirip seperti lamaran, tetapi hanya kata-kata inilah yang terlintas di otak Sasuke, aneh bukan?.

Mata Hinata membulat. Kaget? Tentu saja, bingung apa lagi.

"Sa.. Sasuke-san ja.. jangan bercanda" jawab Hinata blushing. Sangking malunya penyakit gagap Hinata kumat. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda Hinata?" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ta… tapi, Sa.. Sasuke-san ha.. harus ber..hadapan d..dengan Neji-nii loh?" jawab Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"Apa ini artinya kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing dengan poninya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata. Semuanya akan sempurna jika saja tidak terdengar suara 'Duk' yang keras disusul dengan suara-suara lain yang Sasuke yakini milik teman-temannya.

"Kau sih Naruto!" seru Shikamaru.

"Kan aku tak sengaja terpeleset!" dalih Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Karna kau kita jadi ketahuan tauk!" kata Kiba berteriak. Di belakangnya Sai tersenyum seolah tidak pernah melakukan dosa. Lee malah menangis, mungkin karna terharu*?*.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada teman-temannya yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan nada horor. Kelima temannya hanya tersenyum dan memberi tatapan tolong-ampuni-kami.

"Sa..Sasuke kami bisa jelaskan" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Oh akhirnya Sasuke merasakan cinta! Ini baru yang namanya semangat masa muda!" kata Lee tetap dengan berlinang air mata. Kreek, Sasuke membungikan jari-jarinya. Wajah keempat penguntit lainnya langsung menyerupai Sai.

Mereka lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Besok, Sasuke akan memastikan teman-temannya mendapatkan 'hadiah special' darinya, pasti. Sasuke akan menjamin itu. Tapi, nampaknya Sasuke lupa bahwa ia juga akan mendapatkan 'hadiah special' dari Neji karna sudah mengambil adik kesayangannya.

**Xxxxx ****THE END**** xxxxX**

I'm only new author, so give me some review please? *pupy eyes no jutsu* ^^


End file.
